Room of Fits
by Tarraw
Summary: The Room of Requirement is spitting couples out into the hallway to be caught, it has decided that it is tired of all the snogging going on inside. Don't these couples know that there are empty classrooms, tapestries, and broom closets to do their deeds, or even the Astronomy Tower! Three Shot R/H Hr/L D/G Rated T for the mentions of adult situations & Language


_Summary: The Room of Requirement is spitting couples out into the hallway to be caught, it has decided that it is tired of all the snogging going on inside. Don't these couples know that there are empty classrooms, tapestries, and broom closets to do their deeds, or even the Astronomy Tower!? Three Shot Ron/Hermione Harry/Luna Draco/Ginny_

 _Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing else belongs to me._

 _A/N: We shall be forgoing the last Three Books of the series. This will be taking place in Ginny's Sixth year and the trio's Seventh Currently being Beta read by the fabulous **Toes of the Tickled Kind**... so as she reads over things will be getting changed in this chapter, hopefully once I finish the second chapter, it will all be fixed in this chapter, and she will be working on the beta reading the second one for me to post it for you all. Much love to you all for reading a semi-beta read chapter. ~Tarraw_

* * *

 **Part One: The Room of Requirement**

Something strange was afoot at the Room of Requirement, Ginny just knew it. She had been making her rounds two nights ago up on the seventh floor, when all of a sudden she saw what looked like a bundle of purple and green tulle flying out of a red door. Ginny stared wide-eyed as the door grew a huge tongue, and blew a raspberry at what had flown out of the door before quickly disappearing. She quickly closed her gaping mouth, and turned her staring eyes from the now gone door to the bundle of fabric on the floor. It was moving! Not only was it moving but it was groaning, and cursing, sounding very much like her elder brother Ron.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione, what the hell was that!"

"Don't look at me Ron, I wasn't the one that thought of the room!" Ginny quickly rounded the corner at the end of the hall peeking around it, so that she could continue spying on the couple. She had to desperately hold in the laughter that was beginning to shake her entire body as they finally stood up. Ron was in what looked like a very long purple tutu, as well as bright hot pink eye makeup. Hermione was also wearing a long floor length tutu in the shade of lime green, and had bright blue eye makeup on her face.

"All that I was thinking of was a place where we could snog comfortably without the prying eyes of everyone else," then he mumbled something that Ginny couldn't quite hear, but by the reaction of Hermione's widening eyes; Ginny knew it had to be about more than just snogging.

"Seriously, Ronald, that is not going to happen!" Hermione was glaring up at Ron. Ginny knew that she should have gotten closer to them before hiding, she would love to have known exactly what had upset the bushy haired girl. Ron's face was turning a nice shade of maroon as he began to apologize for whatever it was that had come out of his mouth.

"Why not!?" He exclaimed loudly. "It isn't like I haven gotten your top off before!"

"More like I got yours off," Hermione scoffed at him.

"I still got you out of it."

"You look awful in pink eye shadow, by the way!" Hermione huffed as she began to stomp away.

"Yeah, well that shade of blue isn't exactly all that great for you either." The couple burst out into laughter as they neared the end of the corridor. Ginny didn't quite understand what had happened to them inside the room, but what she did know was that next time she was on patrol she was going to have to see if it was to happen again.

Ginny shook her head as she straightened up from her crouched position next to the corner when she bumped into another body above her, and felt hands move around her waist to steady her.

"Enjoy the show?" Her eyes widened at the sound of Draco Malfoy's deep baritone voice.

Before she knew what she was doing, she burst out into laughter. When what she should really be doing was moving away from the blonde boy that was holding her steady.

* * *

Draco was grumpy. He had homework to finish and didn't want to be on patrol. The only joy that he has had tonight was catching the Boy-who-wouldn't-die and Looney Lovegood snogging in the Astronomy Tower. He loved getting to take points away from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. But now that it was all said and done, he was once again ready to go back to his own Common Room to finish the two-foot essay for McGonagall that he had only just begun.

Just as he reached the landing for the seventh floor corridor, he saw the Weasley Girl hurry around the corner, then quickly turn to stare at something around it. She was slowly bending more forward. He knew she was another Prefect, and was wondering what she was up to. He slowly and quietly made his way toward her. That is when he heard what was holding her attention; Weasley and Granger.

He couldn't help his own curiosity, as he watched her shoulders begin to quake. Instead of ousting her location as he originally thought to do, he stood behind her shorter frame and peaked around the corner.

As soon as he saw what the couple was wearing, he kept in the laughter that wanted to spill out. Wanting to know why they were dressed so ridiculously, and hoping that it was going to be brought up. He also thought that he was going to have to invest in a pensieve, the purple and lime green tutus they had on their persons, was too good not to share with Blaise.

He couldn't help but notice how the littlest Weasley smelled in front of him: like vanilla, apples, cinnamon, and an underlying hint of something floral. He quickly shook his head, it wasn't an unpleasant smell, but it also wasn't one that he would like to remember having smelled. Yet he really was enjoying it.

He did not just think that.

Soon the two in the corridor where leaving and the girl in front of him, still shaking with mirth was beginning to rise up. He knew with him being so close behind her that if he didn't quickly grab on to her they were both going to topple backwards.

"Enjoy the show?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow. He noticed that her shaking stopped the moment she felt his hands on her hips, and the next thing he knew she was doubling over in laughter. A laugh unlike any other he had ever heard before. It was actually quite lovely.

What was he thinking, this was a _Weasley_!

"Are you quite done yet?" he smiled over at her, he couldn't help it. The situation that they had just witnessed, she more than him, was quite hilarious. One that he wished that he had gotten to see the entirety of, and to interrupt to remark on their state of dress. He let go of her hips, which were quite nice. He mentally shook that thought out of his head. ' _She is a Weasley_!' he mentally scolded himself.

"I-I-I-I Ca-ca-can-can't st-st-sto-stop!" She stuttered out between laughter.

It took her a good five minutes to turn the full on side stitching laughter into giggles, then another three until she had calmed down enough to catch her breath.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" She glared at him.

"I was on Patrol. Not that it is any of your business Weasley." He returned her glare with one of his own.

"Well then…" she trailed off as she turned away from him to walk back down the corridor.

"Weasley, what the hell was that all about?"

"The Room of Requirement spit them out. That is all I know," she began to laugh again. She didn't know why she had answered his question, but she did. She smiled over at him before turning away once more to leave. All that he could think of was how the laughter had made her eyes shine, and the smile brighten up her face. He glared at her once again as he nodded at her retreating form, watching as her hips swayed from side to side.

She was pretty to look at, even for a Weasley, and her hair wasn't the same ugly orange colour of all the other Weasleys he has seen. Rather it was more of an auburn. She didn't wear makeup like the other girls her age. He shook the thoughts out of his head once again. There was no way, he could be attracted to her.

Draco waited until she was out of his sight before he too left to head back to the Slytherin Common Room, and to the homework that was probably going to take him until the wee hours of the morning to finish. He really hated patrol nights.

* * *

It had been three days since Ginny saw the Room of Requirement toss her brother and Hermione out on their back ends. Three days since she didn't argue with Malfoy, a scene with which she has been replaying in her head over and over again. She hadn't had much interaction with him since her first year. He had always argued or dueled with Harry and Ron, but she never got involved.

He didn't think that arguing with her would bring him the satisfaction, like arguing with Ron does. Mind you she didn't really hate the blonde as much as her brother does. All he ever did to her was tease her about liking Harry. Well, it wasn't him, but his father that slipped Voldemort's diary into her cauldron, so she couldn't blame him for that either. Besides, now that she thought of it, Malfoy smiled at her that night, and he was actually kind of handsome when he did. Though she would never admit that to anyone but herself. He had also kept her from falling down after having bumped into him, and he didn't tease her once while she was laughing.

She glared down at her potions homework before checking her watch. She had patrol duties once again, and the homework was giving her a headache. She just wanted to finished the foot and a half work before patrol, but it didn't look like it was going to happen. Her brother, Hermione, and Harry had all left the Common Room at the same time, Harry had been mumbling something about a detention, Hermione and Ron both claiming of going to the Library. She knew better though, they all three were sneaking off for some alone time. Ron and Hermione with one another and Harry was going to be looking for her best friend, his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood. Harry hadn't had an actual detention since last year, and he complained about it all day long, like he does any other time, and Ron would never willing go to the Library with Hermione, and she would never go without her bag, which happened to be sitting across from Ginny at the table.

Groaning to herself one last time, she quickly finished the sentence she was one before, closing her ink bottle, setting down her quill, and getting up from the table. She waved over at Neville, Seamus, and Dean before making her way out of the portrait hole and down the corridor to the left to head up to the Astronomy Tower. That was to be her first big stop today, of course she also was to check every empty classroom and alcove along the way. Not everyone did this, but she did; more so on nights where she was annoyed.

She could hear giggles as she reached the stairs for the next floor. Giggle that she quickly recognized as Lavender Brown's. She rolled her eyes as she came to the landing and noticed Lavender's black shoes at the bottom of a nearby tapestry.

"You know Lav-Lav" she sneered out Ron's old nickname for the girl. "It isn't a wonder that you are always caught snogging and losing house points. You can't even hid well enough." Lavender and a seventh Year Hufflepuff, whom Ginny forgot the name of came out from behind the tapestry with their heads held high. Ten points from each house was taken away before they both began to descend the stairs behind her.

Ginny didn't find anyone else hiding as she finally made it to the top of the Tower. It was such a lovely clear night. All the stars were shining brightly, and almost made her wish that she had stuck with Astronomy, almost. That is when she heard it. The moan of pleasure. She scrunched up her nose at the sound. She so did not want to walk in on anyone making THOSE noises.

" _Lumos_ ," he wand tip lit up the top of the tower, and that is when she spotted them. Harry and Luna were rolling around on the floor of the tower both in states of various undress. Ginny smacked a hand over her eye0s.

"LUNA! HARRY!" She shouted out in surprise. "10 points from Gryffindor, 10 points from Ravenclaw. I would take more if I could. Get your clothes on and go to your common rooms." The couple looked up at Ginny both in embarrassment. "Next time go somewhere more private!" Ginny groaned out as she turned away from them scrambling to get their clothing back into place.

Five minutes later she was glaring at their retreating forms as they ran hand in hand down the stair. Why did she have to see that? She shivered in disgust, she never wanted to catch her best friend and her ex-boyfriend rolling around with their clothing half off. Then again it could have been worse, it could have been her brother. I mean it isn't like she didn't get Harry out of shirt once or twice after a Quidditch game or three.

She waited another five minutes before she left the tower herself. Hoping to all that was good in the world that someone else had checked on the Room of Requirement, so that she could make her way back down to the Gryffindor Common Room, finish her Potions and go to bed.

* * *

Three days in a row Draco had patrolled, three days all because two other Prefects in his year were both claiming to be sick; so he, the Head boy, had to keep Patrolling their nights. He refused to go to the Astronomy Tower once he had seen a flash of red auburn hair stomping her way up the stairs instead he tuned on his heels and made his way back toward the 7th floor corridor and the Room of Requirement. Ever since the room became known in his fourth year, it became the place that the sixth and seventh year boys were taking their girlfriends for a good snog session, or even more.

Draco reached into his pockets and pulled out a box full of chocolates, and a sugar quill. He began sucking on the quill when he heard a loud groan. He peaked around the corner to see two people, what looked to be a child's nightmare come true. Clowns lay one on top of the other. Draco cocked an eyebrow at the sight. He looked to see where they had come from, only to see an open dark blue door with what looked like a Shark's mouth snapping at them.

"Ron, you're squashing me!" he heard Granger's voice loudly from the pile.

"Sorry 'Mione," Ron groaned as he rolled off of her. Draco was smirking over at the two while hiding behind the corner, much like he had found the Weasley Girl three nights ago.

"What happened!? What did you think of this time?" She snarled at him. Her face was painted like a sad clown, fake tears on her cheeks. Draco was holding in laughter as Ron looked over himself and Hermione.

"We're clowns!? What was you thinking of!?" he shouted tossing his hands up in the air.

"I wasn't thinking of playing dress up, nor being tossed out of the room on to my behind again." Hermione snarled up at Ron with her hands on her hips, she couldn't believe him. He was the one that paced the corridor, not her. "We look ridiculous!" she closed her eyes and began to storm away from her boyfriend.

"Next time, you can pace the bloody floor!" Ron said taking three steps to catch up with her retreating form. As soon as they were out of sight was when he heard it. The Girl Weasley's laughing.

"Did you see any of that?" Draco asked her. She just shook her head no while trying to calm down. "The Room of Requirement tossed them out, then had a shark head snapping at them." Draco couldn't hold it in any longer. He joined Ginny in her laughing.

"Las-las-last time, it was a giant tongue blowing raspberries at them" she stuttered out between laughs. Ginny fell to the floor in her fit of laughter, and Draco was holding on to the wall. He now was getting what was going on. The Room of Requirement was tossing out the Gryffindor couple while they were snogging.

As soon as they had both calmed down enough to gain some semblance of control Draco and Ginny were both smirking at one another.

"I don't have patrol tomorrow, Weasley. Meet here?" Ginny's eyes grew wide, then she nodded.

"Bring more chocolate with you, and I will go to the kitchens before to get some pumpkin juice." She smirked at him. They walked companionably down the corridor both agreeing that this was too good to miss out on. Her brother and Hermione hadn't figured out on what was going on, but they had.

"Fine, it is a date." Draco smirked at her gaping mouth as he quickly walked off leaving her at the top of the staircase. _'I did not just say that.'_ He groaned to himself.

* * *

Ginny couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy, the boy that torments her brother, and the son of the Man that her Father loathes; made a _'date'_ with her. She also couldn't believe that she was actually getting ready to go and meet up with him. She had changed out of her school uniform and into a pair of tight fitting jeans, and a light yellow t-shirt, that she knew made her red-auburn hair stand out. She nodded to herself in the mirror one more time before making her way down the dormitory stairs and into the common room.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked calling out to her before she could make it to the portrait hole. He was sitting on the couch next to Hermione. She quickly turned back around and grabbed her bag off of the chair at the table nearest the portrait hole where she had left it after her last class.

"I have to finish my paper for potions, so I am going to go to the Library." She quickly stated the lie, she finished her paper two nights ago.

"Alright, don't stay out too late." Ron nodded turning back to face Hermione. Ginny rolled her eyes at the couple, before leaving the common room and making her way down to where she knew the kitchens to be.

Once she had tickled the pear, and convinced the house elves that she only wanted the Juice, she shrank the four bottles and placed them into her bag, before quickly heading up to the seventh floor corridor. She really hoped that this wasn't some type of trap that Malfoy had come up with.

As she reached the end of the corridor and rounded the corner she came face to face with him. He smiled at her, actually smiled. She was starting to like his smile. He smirked or sneered so much, that seeing a different expression on his face actually made him look like a whole new person.

"I just checked the Astronomy Tower just in case," he stated before sitting down on the floor. Ginny stared at him wide eyed. "What?"

"You're sitting on the floor!" She gasped out "I didn't know you knew how to do that!" She laughed out at him.

"Well, just because I know how to do it, doesn't mean that I like to. Besides, I already charmed it clean and made it soft." He shrugged as he looked up at her. "You can sit or not, I don't care, but I haven't seen your brother or his ickle girlfriend yet."

Ginny took a seat next to him on the floor and opened her bag pulling out the four bottles and unshrinking them.

"Well, they were in the common room when I left." She handed him two of the bottles then opened one for herself. Draco was handing her a box of chocolate covered raspberries and that is when they heard it. A loud slam echoed through the hall and they both quickly scrambled to peer around the corner. Two figures then came soaring out of the open Green Door.

"I wonder who it is this time." Draco mumbled next to her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. A shiver that he didn't miss, and in fact he actually enjoyed seeing the effect.

Two groaning bodies that looked to be in nappies and bonnets groaned and rolled off of one another. When they both set up Ginny's eyes widened "They took my advice!"

"What was that?" Draco whispered in her ear. She tried and failed to hold back a shiver, pointing at the now standing couple.

"Harry and Luna. I caught them in the tower last night, almost naked, and told them to find a better place for that kind of activity." She stifled a giggle a Draco snorted. Harry and Luna were both staring at the Room's door with quizzical looks; it had a big baby head on it with arms waving a rattle in warning.

Ginny reached beside her and grabbed her drink and the chocolate that Draco had brought for her. When she glanced at him she seen that he too was snacking on his own chocolate, watching the two in the corridor.

"Harry, my clothes are still in there," Luna stated staring at the door still. Harry just nodded his head. "I don't think being dressed as babies was supposed to happen."

"I don't either," Harry grumbled. Neither one of them took their eyes off of the now crying Room of Requirement door. "Do you think this happens every time someone goes to use it to have sex?"

"I don't know," Luna stated dreamily. "We had just gotten half undressed when we were tossed out." She then shrugged her shoulders and began to leave the corridor. Harry realized that the conversation was over and followed her; their nappies making an odd swish, swish, swish noise as they left.

Draco's body was shaking in quite laughter when Ginny turned to face him. When she cocked her head at him, he let it burst out of his mouth. She soon joined him.

"I think we should make this a nightly event, tomorrow I'll bring the drinks and you get the food." He told her once he had calmed down.

"Agreed." She smiled over at him. Maybe he isn't such a bad guy. I mean, yes they are enjoying the pain of others, but at least he isn't sneering at her and calling her names.

They stayed there for another three hours, talking and finishing their chocolates and pumpkin juice. They witnessed Parvati Patil and Dean Thomas being tossed out of the room wearing what looked like 1800's ballroom clothing and wigs. Pansy Parkinson and Goyle in a Squid and Unicorn costume and what looked like face paint. Hannah Abbot and Zacharias Smith as bright orange and yellow aliens.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well There we have it, Part One Down, Two more to come._**

 ** _Reviews = hugs, Follows = Glomps, Favorites= Love. All mean more story!_**


End file.
